Past Versions
V1.0 - 1.3 (Windows Phone, April 25, 2011) - First aircraft and regions; initial response; first features. Version 1.0 was first announced on the 25th of April 2011. This version was available for Windows Phone 7, and featured the Cessna 172SP aircraft, 15 airports in the San Francisco Bay Area, an autopilot with two modes, four time settings (sunrise, day, sunset, night), weather settings (wind direction/intensity, visibility level), five camera modes and progress/achievement features (logbook, achievements, leaderboards). To assist the users in handling their aircraft the simulator included a basic tutorial on taking off and handling, a final approach path display (a series of rectangles leading up to the runway threshold) and a yoke symbol as an additional visual aid. The response was positive, with users logging over 20 hrs in the first day of operation. In this early incarnation, the game featured a multi-function display that combined the map with an engine instruments panel (fuel flow, oil pressure, oil temperature and fuel quantity). The engine instruments were later removed, as different types of aircraft entered the game and made the implementation of such a feature more complex. Shortly after, this was revised to v1.2, fixing a reported issue with the sky colour. By the end of May, version 1.3 of the simulator was rolled out, featuring some further bug fixes and the Cirrus SR22 G3 Turbo aircraft with four camera views. V1.4 - 1.7 (June 2, 2011/June 15, 2011) - First airliner, rudder control, further bug-fixes, new animation support. This version marked the next stage in the development; the fleet was augmented by two new aircraft, the Boeing 737-800 in Southwest livery and the aerobatic Super Decathlon. The game now supported rudder control, propeller wash, pinch-to-zoom mode for the camera views and support for the gear/spoiler retraction animations. This also saw the introduction of the trial mode. V1.5 appeared two weeks later, and was an even bigger step forward. Apart from the new scenery (the Southern California region, still one of the more expansive areas in the game), the 1.5 version introduced some significant gameplay changes. This was the first version of the simulator to feature an ILS system, allowing instrument approaches to be carried out and initially enabled for all airfields. The HUD was given a minimap - a scaled down version of the main map to track immediate progress, showing navigation points and airfields around the aircraft's current position within a small radius. Furthermore, the user was given the option to alter the control sensitivity to suit their flying style. V1.6 was a minor revision, addressing reported graphics issues and included some back-end code optimisation; 1.7 saw the addition of the Airbus A380 to the fleet (this was available in an Air France livery only until its revision in 2013). This release also brought some positive attention from the reviewers: the simulator received a 4/5 rating on Best Windows Phone Games. Infinite Flight Live Throughout its history, after version 1.7, many regions and aircraft have been added, and many versions have come and gone. One major addition that catapulted Infinite Flight was the addition of Infinite flight Live. Infinite flight live is a live flight mode, on different regions where users can fly, with ATC, and along with other users. There are 3 servers in Live: Free flight (No violations, no ATC), ATC playground (ATC and Violations but no server ghosting), and Advanced ATC (Like ATC playground but with server ghosting). After its release and even today, many community members have organized server events in community forms. Present Day The most recent addition was the regions Singapore/Kuala Lumpur and Hawaii. A simulator once San Francisco and a Cessna 172, has grown to 42 Aircraft and 16 regions. As the developers continue to work on new versions, Infinite flight remains a widely known and loved flight simulator. Infinite Flight Global Oct 11 2017 A new update has been released on 10/11/17 allowing infinite flight users to fly globally around the world. Users with a pro subscription will have access to more than 25,000 airports and new airplanes. As of 10-11-17 the region has been updated and no longer uses repeated texture scenery. It uses real satellite imagery and other goodies. * Ability to Search Airports and Fixes1.1k * ATC Fuel Emergency Message1.2k * Cross Region Flights709 (In regions with corners connecting to another region eg. Paris & London, or if you fly fast enough) * Dynamic Time / Time Cycles811 (Daylight shifts depending on what time it is) * “End Flight” Confirmation Message1.0k * Engine On/Off1.0k * Floating Point Bug Fix715(Coordinate system revamped) * Fuel Burn962 * Fuel Dump only for Heavies955 * Global Map1.2k * Jetstream/High-Altitude winds1.0k (real time winds aloft) * LNAV1.1k * Low Power Mode * Moon in Sky605 * Moon phases708 * New Aircraft Rendering1.2k (updated shadows and reflections) * New Atmosphere795 * New Scenic Camera Angle646 * New Wing Camera View1.1k * New Connection Icon282 * Removed Dimmed Cockpit Windscreens862 * Removal of terrain map * Removal of Singapore region * No regions in live708(the live and global subscriptions will be bundled together, so if you have live you will have global) * ”Short Final” Mode Fix * Start Positions Rework675 * Stars at night708 * Terrain Overhaul706 (15m resolution satellite imagery in select regions) * Tuning out of a Frequency678 * Updated Fog Rendering694 * Updated Map With Gates1.5k * Updated Solo Mode Flight Log Book * iPad Pro 12.9/10.5 Screen and button optimisation * Samsung scaling issue fix170 New Liveries * British Airways Boeing 777-300ER (BAW B77W)543 * Frontier A320 “Alberta & Clipper: Polar Bears”447 * KLM Orange Pride Boeing 777-300ER425